


Maybe in the future

by tigragrece



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha/Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato/Athrun Zala, Lacus Clyne/Kira Yamato, Shinn Asuka/Lunamaria Hawke
Kudos: 3





	Maybe in the future

After all the events Athrun has tried that Kira and Shinn could befriend and understand each other.  
Kira was his best friend and he hated that Shinn was so bad about him, he wanted that Shinn understands that Kira is one good guy.

So Athrun had the idea that they could have one night all together while Cagalli and Lacus were together doing shopping or talking about a relationship.  
The couple between Kira and Lacus was so good and the one between Athrun and Cagalli was back together.  
And also they could maybe be friends with Lunamaria.

It's was one weird night and kinda awkward because Shinn doesn't know what to say, so it's was mostly Torri who have helped.  
Shinn was surprised at Tori and Kira to explain that it's one gift of Athrun, that Lacus had Halo.  
And that he was planning for something for Cagalli.

Slowly they began to chat more about other stuff and Athrun was smiling when he saw them talking with one smile.

When Shinn wasn't looking Kira have taken the hand of Athrun and say "Thank you"

What Shinn doesn't know is that Lacus and Cagalli let Kira and Athrun be together, they know they have one relationship.  
They are polyamory.

"Do you think Luna and him would want to be also like this with us ?" asked Kira

"I have no idea" say Athrun

Maybe it's was for one future when they will know each other very well.  
The future will tell all of this.


End file.
